


[Podfic] It Fills My Head Up And Gets Louder

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t kill him, but it takes three days for the bite to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It Fills My Head Up And Gets Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heard_the_owl (heardtheowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/gifts), [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it fills my head up and gets louder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369244) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



**Length:** 1:51:05

 **File Size:** 119.2 MB (mp3) | 51 MB (m4b)

 **Download:** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3lhtb7o4irh3/n/it_fills_my_head_up_and_gets_louder_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061906.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012062101.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel


End file.
